One Night
by Tiger-Lily9711
Summary: Just a little oneshot based off of chapter one of Inside and Unsaid by LitBlueEyed. Thanks for giving me permission to write this!


**A\N: Hey guys, this my first fanfic. This story is related to chapter one of Inside and Unsaid (formerly known as What We've Left Unsaid) by LitBlueEye. It'll make sense even if you haven't read it, although I recommend you do. Her stuff is amazing!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, they'd have new episodes and be well into its twelfth season. And I wouldn't be here... Or would I? Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a regular Saturday night in Jump City. People were out and about, doing anything from hanging out on the boardwalk to going to parties, the movies, or just having pizza. The warm summer air made it practically impossible for someone to just stay at home and do nothing. In fact, at Titans' Tower, the Teen Titans were getting ready for their own night out. Last week, Cyborg had made holographic rings for the team, and they were going to use them to go out as normal teenagers. Well, almost normal teenagers.

Robin was sitting at the table in the Ops. Room, waiting for the others. In place of his usual spandex, were dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt with the Haley's Circus logo, and a black motorcycle jacket. The mask was swapped out for a pair of aviator sunglasses, but his hair was still gelled up in its usual spiky do. Two duffel bags were on the table in front of him, one filled with bunches of colorful fabric, the other with whoopee cushions, cans of silly string, and other random things. Robin smirked as he remembered how excited everyone was when he announced it this morning. Even Raven, which was a bit surprising, considering how she normally preferred to stay at the tower and read or meditate.

Robin looked up as the doors to the Ops. Room slid open and Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in. Cyborg was wearing black pants, an old blue hoody, and white Converse. Beast Boy was wearing ripped jeans, a red shirt that said "being AWESOME has its advantages," and neon orange Adidas. The holographic rings worked miracles, making Cyborg look fully human and Beast Boy completely unrecognizable (instead of being green, he was tan, with blond hair and blue eyes).

"Hey, where are the girls?" He asked, standing up.

"Still getting ready," Cyborg said, setting a boom box next to the duffel bags. "You know how girls are."

"Especially Starfire," Beast Boy added, leaning against the table. Then, "Dude, is that my boom box?" The next fourteen minutes were passed in an argument between the two teens as to whose boom box it was. It was still going on when the doors slid open again and Raven silently stepped in. She was in black leggings, a light blue tank top paired with a darker blue, long-sleeved shrug, and black flats. With the rings, Raven appeared to have short, black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The red gemstone that rested on her forehead was gone. Nobody seemed to notice when she entered the room – Beast Boy and Cyborg were still arguing and Robin was trying to get them to stop – which allowed her to pick up the guise of the fight.

"Do we even need it?" Raven asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

This question caused the boys to stop abruptly and look at her as if she was crazy. "Yes!" They answered at the same time.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

There wasn't any more time to argue as Starfire strolled in. She had on a flowy purple shirt with a pink embroidered rose on it, along with white jeans and wedge heels. The only changes in her appearance was her skin being less orange and more tan (a lot like Beast Boy's skin, but slightly lighter), and her eyes weren't fully green.

Robin unzipped a duffel bag and gave everyone some fabric. Beast Boy picked up the other one and Cyborg held the boom box over his shoulder. The team was ready. Raven teleported them to the city, which was teeming with nightlife. Cyborg turned on the boom box on and music blasted out. They ran through the streets, singing at the top of their lungs to the songs that played. The fabric twists and swirls in the air as hands raise and sway to the rhythm that is so familiar to each of them. One by one, as if coordinated, their grasps release the colorful fabric, leaving it to unravel and flutter behind them, blown away by the breeze.

There wasn't a single place the Titans weren't. Prentending to fly, stomping through crowds, encouraging people to join them in their singing and dancing. The cops come eventually, and they flee, jumping into the back of a pick-up truck headed who-knows-where. Laughing until tears come, and shouting compliments at passerbys.

"Nice shirt!"

"I like your hair!"

"Cool shoes!"

"Hi!"

The feeling of infinity as Jump's laughter penetrates the air from harmless staged pranks. Raising eyebrows as Robin and Cyborg chug down milk in bars while the cheer. Randomly chatting with snobbish adults scolding a bunch of young hooligans, and sparking up deep conversations with the neglected waiters and waitresses. Then, as the clock strikes midnight, hitting the karaoke as a five-part act.

_I will obey the traffic rules_

_Teen Titans!_

_I will eat everything without like or dislikes_

_Teen Titans!_

_Earthquakes, lightning, fire, dad. Grammar, math, science , social studies. There is nothing I am of afraid of_

_Teen Titans Go!_

_Holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, holler my name_

_Teen Titans!_

_Half of your troubles will be gone_

_Teen Titans!_

_Papa's schedule control, mama's weight control, wishes are endless_

_Teen Titans Go!_

_One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!_

It may be considered stupid and childish for heros to do such things, but remember: the Titans are just teens – they can't all work and no play. There is a time to be no-nonsense serious, and there is a time to relax and just have fun. And that, my friends, was the time to relax and have fun.

* * *

**A\N: I won't press you to review, although I'll thank you for reading it! I'm sorry if there are mistakes - nobody's perfect and again, this is my first fanfic.**


End file.
